The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cognitive computing, Internet of Things (IoT), and more particularly to data processing and food recipes.
Cooking food may be referred to as an art that requires an expertise in combining ingredients to create a flavorful and satisfying meal. Various factors contribute to cooking a meal effectively. Those various factors may include savory ingredients, available and functioning cooking appliances, and proper time management of tending to the ingredients as they are being prepared.
A problem that many individuals encounter on a daily basis is deciding what to make for a meal while perusing the supermarket aisles, in light of the current ingredients as well as available cooking appliances, in their home kitchen. Even if a consumer has a recipe in their hands while rolling through the supermarket aisles, they may purchase the proper ingredients only to discover, when they get home, that their crockpot is broken or they do not have enough flour according to the recipe.